


影子

by RigelD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 离家出走的Sirius去了Lupin家而不是Potter家。开学后James惊讶地发现他的两位好友关系有了进一步的发展。然而比起这个他好像更关心他和Lily能不能有进一步发展。犬狼无差。OOC属于我。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年暑假写的，很不幸坑了…在这儿留个档。写得有点问题，不过不会修改了（。

1977.9

新的学年从受到来自好友的惊吓开始。

James走进他的朋友们应该的那间车厢，看到两个男生正在接吻的时候，脑袋里空白了一秒钟，下意识地就背过身去，大喊一声，“不好意思打扰了！”并关上门，做了个深呼吸。

可能记错了车厢。他冷静地想，刚才Lupin先生说的一定是从前数第三间，而不是从后数。桌子上跳来跳去的巧克力蛙是巧合，黑发和棕发也是巧合，那件眼熟的炫酷的皮衣也是……

他背后的门刷地被拉开，然后他听到了一个超级熟悉的懒洋洋的声音。“不好意思，Prongs，没注意到你来了。”

James转过身，看到Sirius靠在椅背上，一条胳膊大咧咧地挂着Remus的肩膀，右手举着根魔杖，显然刚才就是这么开的门。他的脸上毫无歉意可能还有一点诡异的笑容。Remus任他揽着，有点窘迫地看着窗外。

“嘿……两个月不见，Moony你长得这么高了。”James用力揉着头发，干巴巴地说。

Remus抓过一只巧克力蛙，咬了一口，含含糊糊欲盖弥彰地应道：“是么，谢谢。”

Sirius仰起头，发出了一声和Padfoot的叫声极为相似的大笑。

他们来得都很早，因此有了选车厢的权利。Sirius刻意远离了斯莱特林级长车厢，他知道他的弟弟会坐在那里面，而他的父母会站在正对那间车厢的位置，用一分不多一分不少的骄傲和矜持向Regulus微笑，点头，道别。

名义上，他不再是Black家族的人，因此完全可以昂首挺胸目不斜视地从Orion和Walburga Black面前走过去，只要那两个人垮着脸说了什么，他马上就会用更加尖锐的词句刺回去。他刚离家出走的那会儿，满天飞的新闻几乎把Black老宅淹没，可以趁着开学再让他爸妈出一次糗，何乐而不为呢？

如果和他同行的人是James，那会很有趣。

但那个人是Remus，就是另外一回事了。

所以Sirius选择了避让，抢在他爸妈、Regulus和别的斯莱特林之前到，占一个既不显眼又远离那些人的车厢，最后一次和Lupin夫妇挥手告别，然后拉上窗帘，像所有情窦初开的青少年一样交换一个激烈的吻。

这里差不多就是同样来的很早的James登场的地方了。

他坐在Sirius对面，不客气地抓住桌上的另一只巧克力蛙，一口咬掉半只，面目狰狞地嚼了两口，一迭声质问道：“你们什么时候搞在一起的？为什么我会撞到你们接吻？为什么Moony这么高了？为什么比我矮的只有Wormtail？为什么……你们没告诉我？”

Remus有点困惑地转过脸看着他。“我们告诉你了……你没有吗，Padfoot？”

“我告诉他了！”Sirius睁大眼睛为自己辩解。

“噢，你告诉我了？那你如何解释我刚才的惊讶万分？”

“为什么我要为你的愚蠢举动做解释？”

“你们可不可以——”Remus举起一只手。

然后车厢门又被打开了，这次是从外面。

“你们好……”掠夺者中最矮的男孩探头进来，确认里面是自己的朋友后笑了起来，“嗨，Padfoot，Moony，恭喜你们。”

“你也知道？”James猛然站起来，难以置信地喊道，“所以只有我不知道？只有我被蒙在鼓里浑然不觉开学会有这个爆炸新闻给我当头一击？”

“Moony七月份写信告诉我的……”Peter看着他的脸色小心翼翼地坐在座位的边缘，向对面的Remus投去一个小眼神。

“Evans暑假的时候一定给你推荐了不少文学作品，Prongs，你现在的词汇量跟两个月前完全不一样了。”Sirius不动声色地嘲笑道，“要知道，放在从前，你只会说……”

“你他妈是认真的吗？”（Are you fucking serious）他哀嚎道，很明显被戳到了痛处，“Evans没有给我回一封信！你敢信？一封都没有！”

“对，这绝对是你两个月前会说的唯一一句话。”Sirius板着脸点头道，“但，不，我从不操我自己。”

“但我有时候会。”Remus迅速补充道，面无表情，好像他说的话没什么大不了一样。

Peter转了转眼睛，开始窃笑。

James把自己摔到座位上，受不了地捂住脸。论斗嘴他从来都不是Sirius的对手，这一点他在六年前的这天就领教过了。根据经验，如果Remus站在他这边，他还有一半的赢面，但现在看来，Peter可能是他唯一的盟友了。

或者，可能他在孤军奋战。

“你到底在信里写了什么？”Remus盯着Sirius怀疑道。

“就是‘我和Moony在一起’之类的话。”Sirius说，“好吧，我可能只是粗略地一提，但我绝对说了，Prongs没看到只能是他自己不够仔细，不能怪我。”

“粗略地一提？”James再次激动地站起来，“我怎么知道你说的是那种在一起？你是故意的，Padfoot，你绝对是——”

“Potter，你果然在这里。”

第四次开门，站在外面的红发女生让James瞬间噤声，脸上愤怒的红晕还没褪去，就换上一副蠢兮兮的招牌笑容。他清清嗓子，努力让自己看起来成熟一点，而他的朋友们也板起脸，装作之前那个据理力争的傻瓜不存在。

“你好啊，Evans——”

“如果我没弄错的话你是男学生主席。”Lily一双绿眼睛看着他，平静地说，“Remus的父母告诉我可以在这里找到你——等会我们要去开个会，发车后还要巡视列车。抓紧时间把衣服换上，我在第一节车厢等你。”

Lily走后，James花了整整半分钟整理自己的表情，最后皱着眉头问Remus：“为什么她用名字称呼你？为什么我还是‘Potter’？”

“你最好别用力过猛了，Prongs.”Remus建议道。

“换你的衣服去。”Sirius冷漠地说。

James回来时差不多到饭点了，Remus正靠在窗上睡觉。Sirius晃着手里的饮料，和Peter有一搭没一搭地聊天，超无聊。

“为什么Moony没有靠在你肩膀上睡？”James问。

“因为，如你所说，他比我高。”Sirius翻个白眼，没好气地说，“我打赌你想象过无数次Evans靠在你肩膀上睡觉的场面。”

“我没有。”

James伸出手，于是Sirius从口袋里拿出一个铜纳特拍到他手心里。“我们赌的是一个纳特。”

“收好你的纳特，白痴。”James把那个小硬币扔回去，挨着Peter坐下，顺势还把Peter挤进去一点，“我们赌的是这个，你告诉我，你怎么让他答应的？”

“你是说Moony？答应和我谈恋爱？”

“我认为Prongs指的就是这个。”Peter小声说，“你们刺激到他了，Evans可能还是宁愿和巨乌贼出去玩。”

“那是五年级时候的事了！”James暴怒道，“你糟糕透顶的幽默感就仅限于拿两年前的老梗气我吗，Wormtail？”

“还是说Evans找到了比你和巨乌贼都好的约会对象？”Sirius毫无同情心地笑起来，眼睁睁看着James的脸色越来越不好。

“拜托了，Black，就闭嘴吧——”

Remus绝对被他们吵醒了，对James引发噪音的不满导致了他一时的报复心理，于是他在半梦半醒的状态下喃喃道：“……你怎么知道不是我先开口的？”

James愣了一秒钟，嘴张得很大，让人产生往里面塞一整个三明治的欲望。好在他们手上都没有三明治，James说话的权利才得以保全。

“什么……？”他说。

“我没有问。”Sirius耸耸肩，满不在乎的表情底下藏着得意。

James看向还有点迷糊的Remus，目光差不多要把他烧出个洞来。“不是吧，Moony……告诉我你没有？”

“好吧，我也没有。”Remus睁开眼睛看着James，他是个善良的人，有必要告诉他可怜的朋友真相。于是他诚实地说，“我们就是……一下子滚上床了。就这么简单。”

……很不幸，对于姑娘们而言，从来没有这么简单。

“你们约会过吗？”

“啥？”Sirius皱眉，手上动作一顿，羽毛笔立刻在他写得拖拖拉拉的论文上留下一团显著的污点。他骂了一句脏话，从身后摸出魔杖，施了一个“清理一新”。

“你，和，Moony，约会过，吗？”James一字一句地说。他占着那个和Sirius背靠背的沙发，一仰头就把后脑勺搁在Sirius的肩膀上，用力嗅了嗅，“那是个很简单的问题——我说，你身上的味道都和Moony越来越像了。”

“那是因为我们用一样的洗发水。以及，回答你的问题，我们每天都混在一起，这算是约会吗？”

“这算是哪门子约会？”James用一种不可思议的口吻说，“混在一起和约会是两码事，Padfoot，我认为你至少有这点常识！不然我们四个岂不是约会了六年多？”

“不，Prongs，大错特错。”Sirius举起他的羽毛笔左右晃了晃，故弄玄虚似的，“混在一起和约会可以是一码事，只要两个人在谈恋爱。你看，我和Moony就是这种关系。你和Evans就不是。”

“……操。”James愤愤地说，“好吧，那你们的‘约会’都包括什么？做假期作业，变成狼和狗撒欢，给我和Wormtail写信，帮Moony的父母做家务，还有什么有参考价值的吗？”

“我们还做爱。”Sirius切切实实得意地说，“噢，不好意思，这个更加没有参考价值了。你或许可以约Evans和你巡视走廊，我相信那会是一段超浪漫的经历。”

“闭嘴，Black.”James一挺身坐直起来，梗着脖子作势要和Sirius保持距离，“Remus呢？”

“图书馆，给Wormtail补魔法史。而且他早就给你提过建议了。”Sirius模仿着Remus平稳的语气，没藏好的一两声笑从气音里漏出来，“你不要用力过猛了——Prongs——”

七年级的第一个星期就忙碌得不像话，Peter这种企图用一年把之前六年欠下的账补齐的人不在少数，James和Sirius这种有个聪明脑瓜的则有恃无恐。面临N.E.W.Ts年，有恃无恐的家伙开始自己写论文，而欠债还钱的家伙需要日夜泡在图书馆，为自己之前虚度的时光付出代价。

“要没有Moony，Wormtail该怎么办呀。”Sirius感慨道。

“梅林哪！”James忽然哀叹道，“我这周末不可能和Evans出去了……魁地奇队的竞选就在周六。”

“别傻了，Prongs，即使没有魁地奇选拔，Evans也不会答应和你约会的。”Sirius瞥了一眼他手上完全空白的羊皮纸，“你用了隐形墨水吗？我看不到你写了几英寸。”

“刚好比你少一英寸。”James瞪着Sirius可怜的三行字，咬牙道。

在图书馆里过夜对掠夺者来说，就算在七年级，也是不可能的事，更何况那还是个周三，第二天上午他们都有课。十一点过后，Sirius就检查了活点地图，那会儿Remus和Peter在图书馆外的走廊里，想着应该是在回休息室的路上了，他并没有多想。十五分钟后，他开始叨叨着那两个家伙是不是迷路了之类的。半个小时后，他烦躁地扔下羽毛笔，伸手向James要活点地图。

James长长地叹一口气：“你的Remus是个成年人了，Padfoot.就算Wormtail迷了路，他也会保证他们两个人都回来的。”

“我感觉不好，Prongs.”Sirius说，“就给我看看地图，你死不了。”

James抖了抖肩膀，从手边的魔药课本里抽出那张羊皮纸。“我没说不啊，兄弟。你那张脸是什么意思？”

Sirius懒得回答，直接展开地图念出了咒语，不耐烦地用敲击桌子等待纸上密密麻麻的小字铺开。他的目光最先落在图书馆附近，之前Remus和Peter所在的地方，但这会儿那地方一个人都没有。然后他沿着图书馆回格兰芬多塔楼的路一直找过来，在前几层楼，他只偶尔看到几个巡逻的级长。

然后是五楼。

“不……不好。”他说。

“什么？”James问。Sirius的语气让他平白感到了紧张。

James凑了过去，顺着Sirius的视线，他很快找到一大团黑色的墨迹——名字，十来个名字，密密麻麻地堆在五楼某个鲜少有人经过的走廊里。

一半属于格兰芬多，一半属于斯莱特林。都是他们的老熟人。

“他妈的Evans在那干什么？”James喃喃道，“鼻涕精和他肮脏的小伙伴绝对会欺负她的。”

“夜巡，显而易见。”Sirius轻轻哼了一声，“而Remus又他妈在哪里干什么？——不，别回答这个问题。”

James一下子从沙发上跳起来，激动地举起魔杖，在没几个人的休息室里宣布道：“来吧，Padfoot，是时候让勇敢的骑士出动了！”

“记得带好你的隐身衣和脑子，骑士。”


	2. Chapter 2

1977.7

月圆的前一个晚上有些难以入眠。

Remus平躺在床上，努力放空自己的大脑。他听见微风在树叶中穿梭的细小声音，猫头鹰拖长了声音鸣叫，它们的羽翼振动，划破夜色。风忽然大了一阵，那些树叶就开始沙沙作响，不知名的动物被惊醒，叫了两声。楼下的挂钟在嗒嗒地走，他没有数，但隐隐感觉到他已经在床上躺了快一个小时了。他闻到自己课本上属于书页的气息，羊皮纸和墨水的味道……以至于家里剩下饭菜的香味，屋子外面青草的气味。

门窗都关得好好的，只是临近月圆时，狼人的感官灵敏得不像话。那简直是一种折磨。他开始怀念上学的时候了，那会儿每天都耗尽了精力，不愁睡不着觉；更多的夜晚被他们的城堡探险占据，自从活点地图完工后James和Sirius就愈发地肆无忌惮。那会儿，月圆之夜他也不会是一个人。

而且，狼人都习惯了满月变形的时候有别的动物陪着，在禁林里无拘无束地奔跑。忽然又被关到狭小的地下室里，它搞不好会发疯。而狼人发疯的后果，就是Remus遍体鳞伤地醒过来，浑身没有一块完整的皮肤。

糟透了。

前些天，James来信，除了叨叨他的假期作业、下周的家庭旅行和寄给Evans却毫无回音的信件以外，还问他有没有收到Sirius的信。James说，他从放假开始就没有收到过Sirius的消息。Peter的信里同样提到了这一点。

Remus也没有。

这些年，Sirius与家人的关系愈发紧张，因此三个人的担忧并非空穴来风。Black家的长子有着遭到家族里所有人嫌恶的格兰芬多魂，但骨子里那种不撞南墙不回头的疯劲却和他的家人们如出一辙，他不懂什么叫屈服，Remus欣赏甚至羡慕这种性格，同时也知道这迟早要给他带来厄运。

他欣赏Sirius的很多特质。包括那种傲慢到有点讨人厌的性格，包括那张遗传了Black家族某些优秀基因的脸，包括聪明热忱和偶尔犯傻，包括总能吸引无数眼光的本领。

包括……别的，更加生理性的方面。

早在五年级的时候，Remus就在级长浴室里单独思考过这个问题——用脑子，以及下半身。想象一下，和James、Sirius、Evans中的某一个人接吻……James是第一个被否决的，他完全无法想象那画面。Evans，他承认自己往那方面多想过一点点，但只是因为他是个正常的15岁男生，而Evans很好看。然后他也否决了这个选项，毕竟James喜欢Evans.

至于Sirius……他根本不用推着自己多想什么，一些画面就自动浮现出来，毕竟自从毛茸茸的小秘密在四个人中不再是秘密以后，他们已经坦诚相见无数次了，更别提那两个人还在卧室里比大小。

那时候Remus确实期待过进一步发展，但是后来发生的一些事让他自己在这种可能性上打了叉。他是个理性的人，他能管好自己的脑子，告诉自己到此为止了。

只是他不总是管的住自己的身体。

17岁的Remus躺在家里的床上，感觉到下体不正常的温度，心说，不好。

脑海里的画面挥之不去；领口露在外面的皮肤细微地颤栗。

Remus掀开被子，一挺身直接从床上站到地板上，木板床吱呀响了一声。他做了个深呼吸，然后闭上眼，扯下睡裤。隔着一层薄薄的布料，他把一只手按上去，后背靠着床边上的衣柜，一点一点滑下去，最后坐在地板上，脖颈后仰，双腿敞开。那股在下身乱窜的热度像电流一样击中了他的大脑。

他向窗外看去，瞳孔开始失焦，黑沉沉的夜空中点点星光变得模糊。

他用最后清明的神智祈祷自己不要弄出太大的声响。

高潮到的时候安静依旧，他甚至屏住了呼吸，几秒钟后才大口喘了两下，如同擂鼓的心跳花了好几分钟平息下来，身体内部的燥热散去，剩下的是灵魂内里的寂寞。他回过神，忽然找不到之前天上的那些星星了；低下头看着手上黏你的白色，他撇撇嘴，摸到床头的魔杖，给自己一个清理一新。

现在什么都没有了。

他忽然感到疲惫，躺到床上闭眼片刻，困意却没有上来。脑海里前一刻是空白的，下一刻却有更多画面涌出来——Sirius张扬肆意的笑容，和James勾肩搭背，写论文写到一半的时候抱怨无聊……

一年级的时候抱着头说，“家里人烦死了。”

两年级的时候坐在他的病床前，满不在乎地耸肩，说，“狼人？那很酷啊，是吧，James？”

三年级的时候抱着从禁书区偷来的书，用魔杖指着天像是在发誓，脸上的表情庄严认真又骄傲，“我们应该学这个，为了Remus.想想看，变成动物？”

四年级的时候在月圆的第二天早上第一个溜进尖叫棚屋，把食指放到嘴唇边，“嘘——”

五年级的时候坐在山毛榉树底下，百无聊赖地说，“我希望今天是月圆。”

六年级的时候——

“叩，叩，叩。”他的窗玻璃说。

Remus受了惊似地坐起来。他转过头，看到窗外悬着那张不久前出现在他脑子里的脸，忍不住揉揉自己的眼睛。于是Sirius又在玻璃上敲了三下，待Remus打开窗，他坐在扫帚上露出个卖乖似的笑，说：“抱歉吵醒你，Moony，但我刚刚无家可归了。”

Remus愣了一下。“……不好意思？”

“你知道的……我只是提前实施了我的逃家计划，嗯，因为情况有变。”Sirius朝他挤挤眼睛，摆出个搞笑的表情，“扶我一把，伙计，我的屁股疼得要我命了。”

Remus就伸手去拉他的胳膊和肩膀，那扫帚的尾巴张牙舞爪地炸了毛，Sirius一动它就不配合地扭动起来，还时不时地跳一下，最后Remus半抱着Sirius把他拖进来，两个人在地板上滚成一团，Sirius的整张脸就埋在Remus胸口。

Remus一口气都不敢喘。

“不好意思。”Sirius的声音闷闷的，从他胸口传出来，“那把扫帚有点……上年纪，但已经是我能找到最好的一把了。”

“没关系。”Remus小心翼翼地开口，“你就，从我身上起来好吗？”

“抱歉。”Sirius又说，然后撑起胳膊，一用力把自己摔到地上，和Remus肩并肩躺。他如释重负似地呼出长长一口气，转过脸，安静地看着Remus，“我是说，抱歉吵醒你了。”

“你刚才就说过了。”Remus低声说，“而且，其实我之前没有睡着。”

“胡说，我在外面看到你闭着眼睛的。”

“一个人闭着眼睛不代表他就睡着了，Pads.”Remus的声音又低下去几度，大概是刚刚闹了一下的缘故，久违的倦意终于席卷了他的大脑，他喃喃道，“现在我真的要睡着了。”

“那么，晚安。”

Sirius的声音在他耳边，又像是从很远的地方传来，朦朦胧胧的。Remus发出一声不知道什么咕哝回答他，下一秒，就沉沉地睡了过去。

一个会讨好长辈的Sirius Black，他还是第一次见。

Remus把盘子里的馅饼切成小块，心不在焉地往嘴里送了一口。

那天早上他带着Sirius一起下楼，父母大概被这个突然出现在家里的男孩吓了一跳。Remus本以为解释一定是他的工作，但Sirius抢在他说出什么之前就开口作了自我介绍。接着两个男孩一人接一句地说了Sirius离家出走的事，其中包括Sirius诚恳的眼睛和Remus对Sirius家人恐怖程度的极力渲染。

总之，最后的结果就是Lupin家的餐桌上多了一份早餐。

Remus明明低着头，但注意力显然没有在盘子上。他在听Sirius和他的父母说话，赞美他母亲的手艺，问起他父亲在魔法部的工作是不是很忙，谈及他们在学校的生活……一个彬彬有礼的Sirius Black，他真的长见识了。

Remus没忍住偷偷笑了一声。

“干嘛？”Sirius歪过头看他，“我只是在表现得乖巧。”

“不，你表现得像是六年前Dumbledore先生来我家的模样。”Remus举起叉子指了指他，“你，表现得一点都不像你了，Sirius.”

Lupin夫妇不约而同地笑了，眼角的纹路皱起来，带着种温和的善意弥漫在客厅里。Sirius不觉放松了紧绷的肩膀，把胳膊肘支在饭桌上，两边嘴角咧成一个夸张的笑容。“Dumbledore？你在逗我吗 Moony？”他大声问道。

“我猜也是，你刚才可比他正经多了——”

然后对话戛然而止。听惯也说惯了那个昵称，两人一时间没有反应过来，但很快他们就意识到Lupin夫妇的表情起了细微的变化：Lupin先生怔愣了一下，Lupin夫人则垂下眼睛，意味不明地叹出一口气。然而很快，他们的神色比之前更加柔和，Lupin夫人看着Sirius的眼睛：“我们很感谢你为Remus做的一切——接纳他，不对他另眼相待……”

“Remus很幸运。”Lupin先生说。

“我——那没什么大不了的……”Sirius忽然有些不自在地移开目光，他瞟了Remus一眼，立刻又转向他的盘子，“不仅是我，还有James和Peter；而且Remus绝对是个值得结交的朋友，要不是他我们都不知道怎么交作业，他还总帮我们出谋划策，他还提醒我们守规矩——”

Remus适时地插话进来，他把一些复杂的情绪藏在笑容和调侃下面。“我以前都没发现我自己这么伟大，你快要让我不好意思了，Sirius.”

Sirius回过神来，嚼着最后一口馅饼，含含糊糊地应和着他点头，然后拙劣地转移话题：“说到这个……你的变形术作业怎么样了？完全搞不懂我们要写什么……”

他们两个说话的时候，Lupin夫妇就不再插进来。父母脸上的欣慰和宠爱让Remus感到脸颊有点发烫。他欲盖弥彰地托住下巴。他猜Sirius对于被父母这一辈的人道谢这种事还有点不习惯，又或许之前那个失神有别的意义……他无法细究。

早餐结束后，Lupin先生亲吻妻子的面颊，挨个向他们道别，承诺尽量早回来，然后离家前往工作。而Lupin夫人与他们约定傍晚时帮她做晚餐，别的时候他们可以随便做什么。

“今天的晚餐要提前一点。”她说。

“为什么？”走在楼梯上的时候，Sirius问，“提前一点？等等——”

“满月。”Remus简短地回答。他脸上的笑容不知道什么时候散了，说话时语气淡淡的，有点平静到无所谓的意思，“我猜你放假以后就没怎么看过月亮盈亏表了吧。”

“噢，对，你的小问题……抱歉我来得不是时候？”Sirius耸耸肩，“要我说，那刚刚好，这个月圆你也不会是独自一人。”

“那不会多有意思的。我度过月圆的地方是地下室，没有窗户，锁上唯一的门，外面还会施一个加固咒。”说到这里的时候，Remus走进房间开始整理床铺，没有看边上的Sirius，“那个地下室不大，而且你没办法偷偷溜进去。”

“谁说的？我可以幻影移形。”

“但你最好不要。”

Remus转身坐到床上。Sirius正坐在地板上，两条腿自由地伸直，他抱着胳膊，用一种好奇和探究的神情盯着Remus，那眼神让Remus有些不适。“我以为你喜欢月圆的时候有人陪着。”他说。

“是的。”Remus承认道，“但这和在学校时不一样，Padfoot，我们没有整个禁林，只是一间小小的地下室，被我们塞满——”

“不会装不下我们的。”Sirius说，“带我去看看吧。”

地下室比Remus形容得要大一些，不过也就那么一些而已。那里本来堆了一些旧物品，不过在Remus回家前被清到了别的地方，现在只剩下一张单人床，地面和墙壁光秃秃的，Remus一个人站在里面，甚至显得有些空。

Sirius跟了进去，走到他身边后停下。

“确实比尖叫棚屋糟糕……糟透了。你去霍格沃兹以前都是在这个地方变形的？”他轻声说，“被你的父母锁在里面？”

站在那里，Remus想起他作为狼人经历的第一个月圆。当时他不知道会发生什么，只是茫然地看着母亲流泪，让他待在同样的地下室里，父母拥抱他，说着“没事了，会过去的”、“勇敢些”，说着对不起。父亲脸上的脆弱他在此之前从未见过。

门关上的一刹那，六岁的Remus忽然感到了寒冷。

“……Remus？”

他恍惚听到他的朋友问。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

Sirius绕到他的面前，插着腰把脸凑近。“你还好吗，Remus？”

Remus点头，把Sirius推远一点，故作轻松地扯起嘴角。“那是必要的安全措施。他们承受不起我闯出去的后果。”

“那我今晚和你一起度过月圆？”Sirius锲而不舍地问。

“如果我拒绝你，你就不会来了吗？”Remus反问，那个假笑还僵在脸上，无可奈何，自暴自弃。

他最后环视那间地下室，然后率先走了出去，待Sirius跟上来，他转身关上门，把所有回忆和负面情绪关在那片阴影里。他需要回到地面上，见见阳光和草地，或许还有他的魔法史课本，再给James和Peter分别写一封信。


	3. Chapter 3

1977.9

第一批食死徒在对角巷作乱已经是小半年之前的事情了，因此斯莱特林的食死徒预备役们在学校里作乱本来就不是什么新鲜事，James和Sirius在看到那几个名字的时候就猜到发生了什么。

当校园斗殴不再是个体行为。当这些人站在对立的阵营，或者他们这么以为。仇恨在不知不觉中滋生，偏见扎根于心底，生活在同一所学校却容不得所谓的异端——言语挑衅，攻击，自我防卫，乱作一团。谁的眼睛肿了起来，谁的嘴角有血迹，谁胳膊上血流不止。

掠夺者的四个人里有三个人擅长打架，尤其擅长和Snape打架。从一年级到七年级早就该习以为常，只是这次，有两个学生主席参与的群架让事情变得有些特殊。而魔药教授的偶遇只是雪上加霜。

给两边各自扣分，不幸的是加上两个男生，格兰芬多还比斯莱特林多一个人。皱眉，装作为难，劝架，和事佬，问起论文、课业和鼻涕虫俱乐部，典型的Slughorn风格。回寝室，睡觉，所有格兰芬多和斯莱特林的脸色都难看的不得了。

“我以为你至少有一次能远离麻烦，Potter.看来我还是低估你了。”Lily压低声音说。

“我只是想去帮忙——”James辩解道。

“至少这次他不是挑起麻烦的人。”Sirius打断他，一张脸板着笑都不笑，阴郁得像是要杀个人解恨，“梅林为证，这次要不是老鼻涕虫来得不是时候，小鼻涕精可不会这么完整地离开。”

“Sirius，拜托。”Remus安抚地握住他的肩膀，垂下眼，“没必要这样。”

“让你的没必要见鬼去吧——”

“但Snape会知道那件事本来就……”Peter整张脸纠结着仰起头，视线在Sirius和Remus之间来回打转，话说到一半又咽了下去。

“Wormtail……”Remus警告性地看了他一眼，然后把声音放软一些，像是叹气，“别说了。”

“我——”Sirius提高声音。

“你们在说什么？”Mary走在Lily后面，有些不确定地问。

Sirius没能说完，要不然他的音量大概也要超过安全值，该招来某个教授了。Lily回头挨个看过每个男生的脸，又转回去。她的声音听上去平平淡淡，似乎都没怎么生气。“你们的小秘密总是不少，我也没兴趣知道，但——”

“我们已经在努力远离麻烦了！”James抢白。

“我知道。”Lily说。

“……啥？”他愣了一下，站在原地眨了眨眼，一时间有点不明状况。

“哇哦。”Sirius干巴巴地说，看起来没那么生气了。实际上他的嘴角抽了一下，看起来好像差点笑出来。

Lily率先走到休息室门口，叫醒胖夫人说出口令。画像絮叨着年轻人精力旺盛，总是来打扰她之类的话，把门为格兰芬多们敞开。一行人跟在Lily后面进了休息室，最后剩下James杵在原地。Sirius回头看一眼，又钻出去在他胸口糊了一巴掌。

“噢！不好意思。”James惊醒过来，在胖夫人“我可要关门了”的警告中钻了进去。这个时间的公共休息室只剩下他们几个，Lily和Mary已经走上通往女生寝室的楼梯，于是James站在下面冒冒失失地喊道：“晚安，Evans——还有MacDonald，你也晚安！”

“我知道你只是想对Lily说晚安而已。”Mary善解人意地说。James窘迫地挠挠头。

与此同时，“他刚刚是不是对你礼貌地说了不好意思？”Remus贴在Sirius的耳边问。

“没错，他那么做了。”Sirius用悄悄话的方式回答他，“Prongs有点不正常，像是，有点傻——我不是说……”

“还有点可爱。”Peter在他们身后小声补充道，“我听到你在说什么了，Padfoot.”

“我们在说悄悄话，Wormtail！”Sirius转过身对他怒目而视，用女孩们听不到的音量低吼，“你不应该偷听一对情侣的悄悄话，好吗？”

“你说得太大声了就不能怪别人听到。”Remus作认真状，在Sirius睁大眼睛瞪他的时候回以一个眨眼加微笑。Sirius朝着天花板张开手臂，夸张地哀叹了一声。

“Moony总是维护你，Wormtail.我恨你。”

另一边，Lily在楼梯当中，居高临下地看着James——头发乱七八糟，一如既往，脸上有几道小伤口，颧骨处沾了些灰，右边的眼镜片上有一条横亘的裂痕，后面一双亮晶晶的眼睛带着一点希冀。“你最好处理一下你的脸和眼镜，Potter.”她顿了一下，看着对方笑出的一排白牙，抿了抿嘴唇，又补充道，“晚安 。”

两个女孩消失在了楼梯尽头。Sirius伸个懒腰，拉一下Remus的胳膊示意他该上楼了，Peter跟在后面，而James第二次落在最后。

“我们的Prongs啊。”Remus双臂呈大字栽倒在床上，喃喃道，“可怜的，被感性主宰的Prongs啊，他今晚注定睡不着了。”

“我很困。我觉得我下一秒钟就要睡着了。”Sirius横躺在Remus肚子上说，语气无比清醒。

“回你自己的床上，Pads.”

“我不要。”

不过几分钟，Remus隔壁的床上已经传来细微的鼾声，想必Peter是倒头就睡了。他不觉得奇怪，毕竟之前在图书馆的时候，Peter就好几次差点一头栽在书本上了。Remus也不是很明白，为什么那么多人都觉得魔法史很无聊，他就觉得那有趣极了。

好吧，有趣的部分不包括教授。

“……你为什么不躺到我边上去？”迷迷糊糊的时候，肚子上有那么一个重量压迫着并不好受，他闭着眼睛继续建议道，又轻轻推了Sirius一下。

“好吧。”Sirius说，“你往旁边挪一挪。”

总之，James带着一脸梦幻般的喜悦终于回到寝室时，就看到Remus的床帘拉开着，他的两个好朋友横躺在那，上半身在床上，膝盖以下的部分挂在床沿晃荡，两个人肩膀挨着肩膀。Remus的头往一边歪，眼睛轻轻闭着，显然已经睡着了。相反，Sirius好好地睁着眼睛，与James对视了三秒钟。

“就问一下，你又在试图伤害我的感情吗，Padfoot？”他咧着嘴小声说，“不，你失算啦，今天晚上的我，是坚不可摧的——”

Sirius轻手轻脚地坐起来，皱着眉头继续看他:“你就这么看待你最好的朋友吗？你伤害到我了，Prongs.”

“噢噢噢，对不起，我很抱歉伤到你的感情。所以你在Moony的床上做什么，我最好的朋友？”James毫无悔意地问。

“我睡不着。”Sirius忧郁地说。

“我也是，所以我们可以一起写论文啊是不是？”James笑嘻嘻地建议道，“麻烦把羊皮纸递给我，Padfoot.我需要一点东西分散注意力，要不然我停不下来去想Evans刚刚对我说晚安的样子。”

“羊皮纸飞来——不，不是我的。Prongs的羊皮纸飞来。”Sirius举着魔杖念道，片刻后他手上捏着他们两个人未完成的论文，并不急着给James，“没错，Evans对你说了晚安，所以这就是你现在应该做的——听她的话，睡觉去，好吗？”

“可我睡不着……把它给我。”James坚持道，于是Sirius把两张羊皮纸都塞给他，意思是让他一起写了。

Sirius施了个漂浮咒把睡熟的Remus放平，自己也脱掉外衣躺到边上去，放下床帘。他的声音模模糊糊从里面传出来：“晚安，Prongs，照顾好我的论文。”

“你刚才还说你睡不着。”James说，“真不想谈谈？”

Sirius用沉默说了不。

外面的灯被关掉了，因此这会儿整个房间里是毫无歧义的伸手不见五指，Sirius试着看向Remus的方向，他试着闭眼，再睁开，但那都没有本质上的不同。过了一会儿，眼睛适应了黑暗，他终于能看清一些轮廓；他看着Remus的侧脸。

Sirius不想闭上眼睛。一旦他那么做了，那些情景就不受控制地浮现出来——Snape扭曲的笑，发白的嘴唇吐出诅咒，得意洋洋，那张脸看上去丑恶不堪……James怎么能一直这么开心呢？他不无嫉妒地想。

没有责怪James的意思，毕竟他刚才站得远，根本不知道发生了什么。况且，Sirius自己心底也藏着扭曲的恨意，对Snape，以及那个人身上的一切特质。正如他恨他的家族他的父母，他恨他曾经被期望成为的那种人。

内心的阴暗。

James那种生于阳光下长于阳光下的人，可能真的不会懂。

但Remus会。

六年时光加诸他们不同形式的变化。Sirius还记得一年级刚入学那会儿Remus怯生生的模样和Peter比起来有过之无不及，他小心翼翼地观察周围人，做教授的乖宝宝，不敢插话不敢做任何没礼貌的事，好像随便惹恼了哪个人都会迎来他自己的世界末日一样。

他们花了一年多才搞清楚原因。

Peter一开始就是一副毫无遮掩的小笨蛋样子，答不上问题，不会写论文，炸坏坩埚，一应俱全。这些年跟他们混久了倒学会了装聪明和说笑话。

当局者迷，Sirius无法评价自己。同样说不上来有什么变化的是James.

包括他们的老对头Snape，他也能说一二。阴郁，独来独往，那张讨人厌恶的脸近年变本加厉，最初遭到戏弄时Snape只敢用没人听得清的音量咒骂，在背地里偷偷反咬一口。但很快鼻涕精就学会了正面对峙，施一些阴毒的小咒语，这两年，学校里气氛愈发紧张的时候，他甚至还找到了朋友呢——

所以Sirius稍微花了一些工夫才找到时机，把Snape一个人堵在角落。

“可算来了。”Snape冷笑着说，“昨天晚上你一定非常失望对吧？我看到你眼睛里那种锋利的光了——和两年前那次一模一样。你无法得逞的，Black，你总是无法得逞。”

Sirius扬起下巴打量着他，脊背笔挺，面上不动声色，让自己显得倨傲一些。

“我确实有点失望，鼻涕精。你知道我有多恨你，只要你还在我眼皮底下晃荡我就不高兴，我巴不得你早点死掉——噢，不好意思，我刚刚说了什么？你有任何证据表明我有动机杀你吗？”

“如果你把我想成那种会向教授寻求保护的懦夫蠢货你就错了，Black.我根本不需要证据——”

“你只要回你潮湿阴暗的休息室一哭诉，你的好伙伴就会帮你出头了，没错吧，鼻涕精？”Sirius恶毒地说，“你看，他们不在，你甚至没有胆子拔出你的魔杖。”

“说的好像你离开你的狐朋狗友就能活命？”Snape狠狠瞪着他，目光几乎能化成刀刃把他戳穿。

事情总是这样发展的，唇枪舌剑走到这一步演变为真正互相用魔杖指着对方的脸，一边互相发射咒语一边继续用更加尖刻的词汇攻击对方。

“你的手臂上怕是已经有那个标记了，黑色丑陋的骷髅，对不对？我打赌，亲吻那个人脚下灰尘能让你直接高潮——”

是Sirius先动的手。他做了一个试图掀开Snape袖子的动作，在意料之内被挡开，一道诡异的蓝色魔咒直击面门，被他同时释放的盔甲咒挡住，他在咒语的冲击作用下后退，顺势侧身蹲下，朝Snape膝盖的方向发射一个粉碎咒。

“愚蠢！这样说黑魔王——”

Snape猜到了Sirius的意图，左跨一步，粉碎咒落空。红光，象征缴械咒，在Sirius原本的位置炸开花，现在Sirius贴墙站，而Snape占据墙角。假装射偏的切割咒击落Snape头顶上方的油灯，逼迫他转移位置；另一道光线射向Snape移动的终点，目标在最后一刻刹住步子，造成的伤害只是肩膀上一道擦伤。

“什么黑魔王，不过是个自大的白痴！你肮脏的小秘密很快就会被公之于众，就像你几个月不洗的内裤一样——”

脚下的石头地面骤然裂开扎出两根尖利的刺，Sirius下意识地躲开，不忘给自己上一个防护魔咒。紧接着他的双眼就对上一条头部呈倒三角的蛇——它嘶声叫着昂起半身，张开嘴吐出信子时Sirius注意到那对又尖又长的毒牙。当机立断，一道刺目的光芒，把蛇斩成两段。他刚好来得及往旁边躲避，只留小臂迎接了Snape的趁机攻击。

“不如说说你和你朋友肮脏的小秘密？你的黑暗生物朋友——你的小男朋友！”Snape低吼道，眼里明明有怒火，嘴唇却向上弯起。Sirius不确定Snape是被自己的哪个字眼激怒了，但他不在乎。

一连用了好几个咒语作障眼法，包括最基本的缴械咒昏迷咒，包括那些从禁书区偷来的黑魔法，Sirius趁Snape闪躲防御的当口冲上去，不要命地直面敌人的魔杖，扯着Snape的领口一拳招呼在对方眼睛上。

“当时你答应过Dumbledore不会向任何人透露Remus的身份！”

“如果你是指狼人那部分，我至今还遵守着我的诺言，尽管我已经开始考虑打破它了，”Snape凝视着Sirius，脸上终于出现了一个真正的笑——讽刺，得意，充满恶意，“但如果你说的是基佬那部分，我从来没承诺过这个，不是吗？”

他们离得很近，从旁边看，Sirius的上半身几乎把Snape压在墙上，但两人的魔杖顶端都指着对方的额头，谁都不占优势，谁都不敢轻举妄动。

“但你不会那么做的，鼻涕精。我不会给你开口的机会。”Sirius的右手施力，魔杖戳着Snape的太阳穴。那句话的语气近乎庄严，杀人的冲动从未如此难以抑制。

Snape却像是冷静下来，处在性命威胁下好像一点都不暴躁乃至不在意。他只是像发现什么有趣事情似的轻声说：“你害怕了，Black.害怕你和Lupin的关系暴露，害怕别人知道你是个喜欢同性的怪胎……说起来，你会对我起生理反应吗，基佬？”

“操！你他妈真恶心！”Sirius仿佛受了当头一棒，迅速与Snape拉开距离，“你他妈怎么敢说这种话，你个偷窥狂——你跟踪我和Remus？你还在跟踪我们？五年级时的那个教训还不够对吗？”

“我没有说错，你就是在害怕，但该发生的事你无法避免，我会让全校都知道你和Lupin是什么样的货色——”

“我和Remus的关系不是秘密！”

“——那你应当更不介意我在别处言语了？”

Sirius的嘴唇控制不住地颤抖。

——随便你好了！我不在意，Remus不在意，没有人他妈的会在意的！

他说不出。因为有人会在意。

很多人。


	4. Chapter 4

1977.7

Sirius来得很快，几乎就在地下室的门落锁五分钟后。Remus还没有开始变形，坐在床边，坦然地裸着，衣服叠好了放在床脚。Sirius开玩笑似地在他身上扫了一圈，然后坐到他边上。Remus见惯不惊，反正他也不是第一次这么做。

Remus的身体有些僵硬。

“放松。”Sirius把手按在他的肩膀上，“我们都知道你不会伤害我的。”

“别这么自信，Sirius.”他说。

“怎么——”

就是在那一瞬间开始的。Sirius感觉到手掌下的身体骤然紧绷，短时间用力到颤抖。Remus的双手紧紧握住床沿，咬着牙，慢慢不受控制地仰起头……他的瞳孔放大，颜色变深，他站了起来，脊背却因为疼痛而弯曲，他的口中泄出一声属于野兽的低吼。

“Sirius！”他粗声警告道。

这个月，他作为狼人呼吸的第一口空气充满了Sirius的气味。没有James或者Peter，没有别人，只是Sirius——和Padfoot.要疯了，Remus在全身骨骼拉伸重组的痛觉中呻吟哀嚎，满脑子就一件事。他完了……狼人从来都不懂得什么叫理智。在学校的时候，至少James和Peter让他分神，但现在，当身边只剩下Sirius，当他所有的注意力都集中在Sirius身上……

狼人冲着本该是月亮的方向，发出一声悠长的嚎叫。天花板阻隔不住让他疯狂的来源，毫无节制的欲望和冲动在血管里奔腾，犬齿沾着唾液从嘴里露出，冷冷森森。

他不再是Remus Lupin了。

狼人嗅到地下室里浓郁的人类气息，不同的人类混杂在一起，沾在门上地上墙上床上……到处都是可食用的气息。狭小的空间让它不安又暴躁，熟悉的情绪仿佛来自很久以前……或者并不久远的过去。然而欲望，久违却让人血脉贲张。它眼中有贪婪的绿色光点，尽管它并不自知。

它踱步审查自己的领地，爪牙在墙壁上留下痕迹，最后它的鼻吻贴上门缝用力嗅了两下，喉咙里兴奋地咕噜几声，后退一些，奋力撞了上去。

砰！

它被自己撞回来，差点在地上跌一个跟头。

不应该啊！狼人暴怒地吼着，不明白一扇脆弱的木门如何能阻挡自己，一扇老旧的、吱呀直响的破烂木门。那不知名的力量是哪里来的——有什么人在阻挡它？它听到了，这件房子里某个角落的窃窃私语，男人和女人，自以为小声却逃不过它的耳朵。它嗅到了恐惧，无孔不入，属于那对男女以及另一个人。逃出去，找到那两个人……或者那三个人，把他们撕碎——

就在狼人准备再次蓄力撞门的时候，它被打断了。

那是一条不知道从哪跑来的大黑狗，就那样贸贸然不知天高地厚地冲到狼人面前吠了一声。胆子真大，要知道狼人虽然不吃它，却能不费吹灰之力地把他拍成肉饼……噢，噢。

像是不在乎狼人的怒火，黑狗直接躺倒在地上，把柔软的腹部露在外面，口中软软地呜咽，那不仅是个示好的肢体语言，甚至代表着更深层的信任之类的。讶异之余，狼人再次确认对方的气味，终于在各种陌生和阴暗中找到了一丝令人心安的部分。

它低下头去与狗碰碰鼻子，湿漉漉的触感和鼻息同样熟悉。狗的气味，又不完全是狗的气味，但狼人忽然不那么在乎了，它甚至有些歉疚地侧过脸在狗身上蹭了一下。抱歉朋友，刚才不知怎么的，一时间没认出你。

短暂的肢体接触造成一种特殊的魔法，之前让狼人愤怒的一切仿佛忽然烟消云散，一股暖意从鼻尖一直蔓延到全身，狼人脖子后面竖立的毛发变得柔顺，想要撞门的冲动随之消失了；男人和女人的声音不再清晰，人味也像是飘到什么小角落里藏了起来。最后就只剩下那条狗了。

狼与狗滚在一起之后，就一发不可收拾。

那动物身上的气息说不上多么特别，只是让它莫名地着迷，先是互相磨蹭和舔舐，很快就发展成了温柔的啃咬，狼人把脸埋在黑狗的脖子上，牙齿下面就是跳动的颈动脉。狗并不怎么介怀，侧躺在那懒洋洋地摆一摆尾巴，毛茸茸的尾梢扫过狼人的后背，有点痒。

狼人含着一嘴的毛，用口舌在狗身上摸索来摸索去。

Sirius其实是有点意外的。Remus变成狼的时候喜欢和他黏在一起，这不算什么新鲜事，James以前还没皮没脸地调侃过，说Remus可能把Sirius误认成母狗了之类的……Remus一开始不作评价，时间久了也会跟着说些Sirius变的狗超级性感的话。但在尖叫棚屋，那些止于在地上打滚和碰鼻子的亲昵关系在Sirius看来正常不过。

等到狼人的舌头来到腹部的时候，他浑身激灵了一下。

从没这样过。

如果碰鼻子相当于人类的握手，打滚相当于拥抱，那么这种刻意到近乎色情的磨蹭和啃咬呢？摸遍全身，一个人什么情况下才会对另一个人做出这样的动作？

狗大叫一声，警惕地打个滚站起来，后退一点换成蹲的姿势。狼人好像有点不解又有点失望，弓着腰又朝他走过去。这下Sirius看清楚了——它胯下的器官比正常情况下肿胀了几乎一倍，这会儿呈翘起的兴奋状态。狼人急切地往外喷气，燥热的体温Sirius隔着一段距离都能感觉到。

最先涌上来的情绪竟然是疑惑，过了几秒钟Sirius才想起来应该觉得害怕——比第一次陪Remus度过月圆更害怕，如果一定要比较的话，几乎要与五年级尖叫棚屋那次相当了……一个失控的Remus，他绝对有理由害怕。他该逃跑吗？——不不不，Sirius绝不是逃兵。还是反抗？但那是Remus……

无法用语言沟通的Remus.

Sirius花一秒钟认真地想了想，如果某个晚上人类状态下的Remus突然脱光衣服上了他的床，腿间的那根东西还硬着——那画面完全无法想象。然后狼人就重新蹭了上来，嘴里呜呜地哼着像是在撒娇，身上动作却毫不含糊，黑狗被压得重新躺下。最终，狼人的长舌头卷住他的阴茎头部，Sirius哀哀叫了一声，脑子完全炸了。

地下室照不进阳光。第二天Remus睡到将近中午才自然醒，他发现自己蜷在小床上，依旧没穿衣服，身上还搭了条毯子。昨晚脱下来的衣服好好地叠着，有点奇怪，因为狼人总喜欢把带有人味的东西当作攻击目标，不撕碎已经是万幸了。Remus拿起衣服的时候留了点心，发现袖子的折叠方向不是他的习惯。

那就是Sirius了，他想。

不仅衣服毫发无损，身体也是。一些小擦伤基本上可以忽略，大的抓咬伤完全找不到，倒是肩膀上有一排浅浅的狗牙印。Remus用一根手指抚摸那里，来来回回，到最后摩擦得都有点发红……他怀疑地盯着牙印，前一夜化形前的情景在脑海里回放。

属于Sirius的气息还萦绕在鼻腔内，于是Remus用力抽了抽鼻子。完全变形之后的一切，他都不会记得，留下的只是变形之前那些气味和冲动，那些恐惧感，挣扎，压抑，不好的预感……零零碎碎的片段扎得他脑仁直疼。

月圆的第二天，疼痛和难受理所当然，像这样四肢放松到几乎舒适的状态只让人感觉到不对劲。

Remus穿上衣服，整理好床铺，然后离开地下室，决定先把自己打理干净。

Lupin夫人在厨房里，Remus进去的时候，三明治热了一半，牛肉的香味已经开始往外溢，他这才感觉到饿。

Remus手上沾着水理顺了乱糟糟的头发，最后两滴水从发梢落到了鼻尖，他顺手擦去，然后给自己倒半杯水，喝了一口润润嗓子。“早上好，妈妈。”

“早上好，Remus.”他的母亲抬头，忽然眨了眨眼，像是有点惊讶……很快那张脸上就泛起一个柔和的笑容，眼角的纹路细细的，拖得很长，“其实不早了。先吃饭吧，等会记得叫Sirius起床，他也在睡懒觉呢。”

“那倒不是什么新鲜事。”Remus轻快地说。

“让他多睡一会也罢，但午饭总不能不吃。”Lupin夫人手上切着那块热气腾腾的三明治，她的语气熟悉到让Remus的嘴唇发颤……三分无奈，七分宠爱，就好像Sirius同样是她的儿子一样。Remus愣神的空档，Lupin夫人继续道，“但在那之前，我们可以先看看你身上的伤口——”

“——不用了。”Remus快速回答道，对上母亲询问的眼神，一下子有些语无伦次，他清咳一声，“没有伤……昨晚过得很安稳。所以不，不用了。”

Lupin夫人只是点头，了然地应允他：“小伤口也要及时处理，上点外用药就好。我知道你能照顾好自己的，Remus，但别责怪一位母亲多余的关心。”

“……永远不会的，妈妈。”Remus真诚地说。咀嚼第一口食物的时候，他开始怀疑母亲是不是根本就没相信他说的没有受伤，以为他还像小时候一样习惯于把伤口藏在衣服里然后装作自己很好。母亲总是在担心，不肯点破大概是为了照顾他的情绪，Remus愧疚地想。他食而不知其味，过了好一会儿才回神，徒劳地补充道，“有Sirius在，他也会帮我的。”

身上确实没有伤口，只有肚子里一股咽不下去的气让他愈发坐立不安。Lupin夫人口中哼一首小曲，背对着他忙忙碌碌，一如好几年前。Remus咽下最后一口三明治，低头说：“我去叫Sirius下来。”

_如果James没有出去旅游Sirius就不会来这儿了。_

Lupin家的房子不大，客房就在Remus的房间隔壁，也是狭小到只容下一张床一张桌子的面积。床上的那团被子依稀可见人形，Remus想伸出手去戳一戳，然而不知怎么的，他像是被定在门口，连往前走几步的勇气都没有。

他知道Sirius已经醒了。

“Padfoot——”Remus在门板上敲了敲。

那团被子一动不动。

当时Sirius并不好受，浑身酸痛从前一夜持续到了现在，明明没什么外伤，但身体内部好像被拆开了在墙上摔过一样，零零散散掉了一地，想要拼起来都无处下手。还有身后那个地方，尽管他已经简单处理过了，但不代表钝痛就消失了。

他自然不明白Remus狼化后的性欲从何而来，只当作那是兽性的本能，想来怕是太久没泄火，人类不做多想，狼人却忍不住了。

Sirius把自己蒙在被子里，听到开门声后就开始盘算自己装睡糊弄过去的可能性有多大。不确定Remus记不记得昨晚发生的事，但Sirius自己需要冷静一下，他还暂时没准备好面对Remus.

明明被操了的人是他。

听到门重新关上，Sirius几乎松了一口气。他尝试着扭一下腰，胳膊上腿上稍微用一些力，嘴里哼出了一声叹息。十分钟，Sirius对自己保证，再过十分钟就起床，装作什么都没有发生过的样子出去——

“我知道你醒着，Sirius.”本该离开房间的声音兀然响起，低哑的，却惊得Sirius动作很大地一翻身，差点从床上弹起来。他皱着眉头忍痛，还假装只是对Remus潜伏在他的房间里而不满。Remus正靠着门边的墙壁坐在地上，低着头，看不清眼神。

“我对你做了什么？”Remus这么问道，声音冷静又平板，像是在质问。也只有他自己知道，只要音量再提高一点，他的颤抖就要暴露无遗了。

Sirius用手臂撑着自己坐起来一点，歪过头看Remus，作不解状：“除了和我碰鼻子打滚撒娇之外？没有了。”

于是Remus把眼睛抬起来一点，让Sirius看清里面的空洞和沉郁。他抿着嘴保持沉默，就那么看了Sirius好几秒，然后重复道：“我对你做了什么？”

他到底知不知道？Sirius摸不着头脑地自问，并迅速决定继续装。

“一些这个，一些那个，任何你能想到的犬科动物对朋友表示友善的动作，对此我早已习惯了——我说，你到底想从我这得到什么回答，Moony？”Sirius咧开嘴笑嘻嘻的，右手一挥，直接带得腰上疼了一下，他差点原形毕露地瘫下去。

“我去隔壁给你拿点内服的魔药，等会儿快点下来吃午饭。”说话间，Remus的目光又逃开了，他站起来转身，握上门把手后犹豫片刻，补了一句，“你要是想离开这里……下星期James就回国了。”

“Remus？等等！”Sirius忽然大声问，“你希望我走吗？是我住在你家给你带来麻烦了？还是说——”

“我猜得到昨晚发生的事，Sirius，我很抱歉。”大概是背对Sirius给了Remus勇气，他的声音平稳了一些，也高了一些，“发生那种事情之后，我能理解你想要离我远一点，剩下的一个星期里我不会随便进这间房间……如果你有别的去处也可以今天就离开。”

“听上去好像是你在下逐客令，Moony，这让我很受伤。”Sirius悠悠地说。

Remus站在那，既没有开门出去，也没有回头的打算。

“你不是故意的，好吗？”Sirius说。

_不，我是故意的。_

“……我去拿药。”Remus咬了一下舌头，硬生生把一声代表痛的嘶声憋了回去。他按下门把手，几乎落荒而逃。

“喂！……”Sirius喊道，心底里升腾起一股麻麻痒痒的感觉，然而那一丝飘忽不定，他既不知道从哪来也抓不住，只是徒劳地抬了一下手，还没完全伸出去就收了回来。

那个狼狈的背影，他不是第一次见。

_……说点什么。拜托了。_

Remus很快就回来了，手里是两瓶色泽诡异的魔药，他把一瓶交给Sirius，另一瓶自己拿着。小心翼翼，没有肢体接触，亦没有眼神接触。

“我不会因为这个就恨你，Moony，这根本不是你的错。”

他看到他的朋友脸上僵硬了一下，像是本来要说什么又强行咽了回去。吸气，屏息，呼气。话到嘴边即将说出来却那么艰难。

“接下来你还要说你不介意对吗？不介意被我强奸了？”

“那只是狼人——”

“那是一部分的我。”

Sirius捏着鼻子灌下去半瓶魔药，抬起头看到Remus盯着墙壁上一团墨迹，眼里是一种自暴自弃式的绝望。Remus的十指交叉在一起下意识地收紧，指关节发白，玻璃瓶被用力挤在手心里。“我不确定你是否还愿意接受我另一种形式的不正常，Sirius.”

“什么意思？”Sirius瞪大眼睛白痴似的问，“你——你喜欢——你是认真的吗，Remus？”

现在没有人有心情开玩笑。

“我很抱歉。”Remus喃喃道，“我很抱歉，Sirius.”

“James对Lily的那种喜欢？”Sirius继续愚蠢地追问。

Remus点头。他的脸色惨白得厉害，胸腔无声而剧烈地起伏，像是没有力气再多说一句话。Sirius恍然明白自己每问一个问题对他来说都是审判将至，罪名的砝码在他身上叠了一个又一个，Remus除了倔强地挺起脊梁以外别无他选。

Sirius不知道自己该作何想法。

沉默，三五秒钟。他们仿佛在凝固的空气中窒息。

“不要说抱歉，Moony.”瓶子里剩余的液体在Sirius手中晃荡，他嘴里还尝得到那种带着植物腥气的苦涩与辛辣，出口的言语如此苍白他几乎不敢继续……但他试探地对Remus微笑，继续道，“我们只为错误而道歉。但喜欢一个人从来都不是错误，何必为此负罪？”

Remus的手腕一抖，第二瓶魔药从指尖滑落，应声而碎。


End file.
